The Rebellion
by ELMtree87
Summary: Luke help Kronos rise when he was still on the run with Thalia and Annabeth. With Luke's help, Kronos defeated the gods. Now percy is growing up in a world where the Titans rule. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N **

** Hey Everybody! Now I know I said that I wouldn't be updating till Sunday, but I ended up staying home sick today, so I have it done early. So here is the rewrite of the prologue of 'the choice'. However, this story is no longer called 'The Choice'. Thanks to **_**Scout Neon Templar**_** for providing the new name 'The Rebellion'. **

** This story has the same basic plot as my old one; however I will be going into more detail about everything, and will have better characterization, as well as a more in depth plot line.**

** Now before I get started, I want to send a shout out to **_**Wrothmonk. **_**I just wanted to thank you for being my most consistent reviewer, as well as tell you that I absolutely loved your latest review. I hope this new rewrite is even better than my old one. **

** Now, I present you…**

**Percy:*cough cough* aren't you forgetting something**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Prologue

A cool wind blew throw the forest, rustling the leaves on the large deciduous trees of Connecticut. No one noticed the three bruised, beaten, and fatigued figures hunched together in a small cave that looked over the forest.

There was one boy, about fourteen. He had blonde hair that fell into his mischievous blue eyes. He had lean muscles, but was unnaturally thin, as though he hadn't had a proper meal for many months. He stared out at the large forest, thinking dangerous thinking dangerous thoughts about the gods.

The girl next to him had large electric blue eyes and spick black hair that off-set the pale color of her skin. The girl was wearing punk style clothing that was ripped in several places. She too looked as though she could use a filling meal.

The last figure was asleep; but if had been wake, the seven year old piercing gray eye would have been visible. The soft features of her face were framed, by wild, messy, blonde curls that fell to her mid back. Out of the three children, she seemed to be the worst off.

"Thalia, I don't think we can keep this up much longer," said the boy. "The gods don't care. They created us, yet you don't see them helping. Thals, I will find a way to save us, save Annabeth. I'm going to go search for help. Take care of Annabeth, I'll find you two when I have help."

"I don't know Luke," replied the punk girl-Thalia, "Are you sure it's a good idea to spilt up. Annabeth and I need you. You're the rock, the support of the group. For gods sake, we wouldn't be able to even get decent food without you."

"Everything will go fine, Thals. You and Annie will get food and you will survive," the boy, Luke replied. "Just promise me you'll take care of each other. Can't have either of my girls getting hurt, now can I?"

"Luke—"

"Thalia, I have to go. We can't keep this up for much longer," he said. "If all else fails, try to find the camp the hunters mentioned. Just keep safe."

Before Thalia could respond, Luke had pulled her into a hug. He then placed a kiss upon Annabeth's forehead, and walked out into the wilderness.

Far away from the retreating figure of Luke Castellan, three old hags began to weave a future for the world, because little did they know, the decision to separate the trio had changed the fate of the world forever.

Luke began to search for help; but no matter where he went, he couldn't find any. Over the days, he began to resent the gods. They were all-powerful beings, yet they couldn't even make sure they're children didn't starve?

After about a week, Luke came across a large boulder. Carved into its side was a small Greek delta (Δ). The guileful child ran his long figures across its surface, only to up back in surprise when a passage way appeared.

The passage was a long hallway with different door off the sides, like what you would find in a school. Luke cautiously stepped into the passage and began to follow it.

As he walked, he noticed that the walls, floor, and layout of the passage seemed to change, as though trying to trick him. However, when you don't have any particular destination in mind, then it does matter what road you take (cause it will always lead to Rome).

After what seemed like a couple hours, Luke spotted an old ladder with a delta carved into it. He decided to see where it went.

He came out in a beautiful garden. It was up on the side of a mountain, overlooking a large city. Absent mindedly, Luke wondered what city he was in. In the center of the garden was an apple tree; these apple, however, where a bright, shiny gold, instead of red.

Luke's curiosity got the better of him; he crept towards the tree. When he got closer, he saw the large sleeping dragon curled around its base. That was when he realized where he was. Somehow, he had snuck into the garden of the Hesperides. The dragon was Ladon and the golden apple, were Hera's apple of immortality.

He immediately drew his sword and back way from the tree as quickly as possible. However, just his luck, at that very moment, Ladon decided to wake up.

Its eyes glanced around, searching for they intruder, before the landed on him. With speed Luke had never thought possible for a monster that large, Ladon darted towards him. Only thanks to his ADHD and quick reflexes as son of Hermes, was he able to almost completely dodge the large monster.

However, one of its large claws managed to scrap across the side of Luke's face; forever scarring the flesh. He made run for it as the dragon began to turn around for its second attack.

He ran out of the garden and up the trail as fast as he possibly could. After a few minutes of walking he came to a ruin of what once was a large castle, outside the ruin stood a man almost collapsing from weight of the world. That man was Atlas.

Luke continued forward, past the titan yelling out its many curses; until he reached what once was a throne room. In the center stood a half destroyed obsidian black throne. Luke was about to turn around and leave this place, when he heard it.

"_I can help, you know. The monsters listen to me. I can tell them to stay away from your two friends, for a price."_

"And what would this price be exactly?" asked Luke.

"_I have already gathered an army. I just need chaos amongst the gods and I can rise. I can help you get your revenge, just help me rise."_

If he helped this person rise, than Annabeth and Thalia would safe. The gods would regret not helping them, leaving them to die. All he needed to do was help the voice rise.

"I'll do it."

Luke Castellan changed the Course of the earth. He, with the help of the voice's –who he later learned was Kronos, king of the titans- army, managed to capture Artemis while she hunted. She was then trapped under the sky and Atlas was freed. While the gods panicked, trying to find her, Atlas and Luke lead an army to Olympus. With the gods and demigods, both searching for the goddess of the hunt, only Lady Hestia was left to guard Olympus. She was easily overcome.

Kronos destroyed the Olympians thrones and imprisoned them in various places. Athena took Promethesis's old punishment, to forever be chained to the side of a mountain with eagle eating her liver. Artemis was moved to Tartarus, and Poseidon took her burden of holding up the sky. It seemed humorous to Kronos that the Sea should forever hold up his brother's domain. Everyone else was thrown into Tartarus to forever rot in eternal pain and suffering.

Luke was highly rewarded for his efforts during the war. As a reward, he was given practical immorality; meaning that he was immortal as long as he didn't break his oath of loyalty to Kronos or be killed in battle. However, he wasn't completely happy. During the war, Annabeth disappeared and Thalia was changed into a tree by her father, Zeus.

A new government was quickly set up. Kronos dismissed the mist **(haha that rhymes)** and made the mortals aware of the existence of the Titans. He the formed a new country with himself as king, called Titania. Mortals who supported his rise to power were given the rank of Lacertus; they were the rich and wealthy. The people who didn't help but didn't prevent the either were called Medius, the middle class. Those who mad their distaste for Titan rule, or just the mythological world in general, known but did not act on those opinions were called Inferius, the lower class. Lastly there was the Intactilis class. The openly rebelled against the titans, were force into slavery.

Demigods were killed, imprisoned, or hunted constantly by monsters. Any that knew what they were, were in hiding, trying, and most failing, to create some type of resistance against the Titans.

**A/N**

** So how did everyone like it? I thought it was much better than the old prologue. Do you like that I spread more light on the relationship between Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth, as well as how that contributes to the deal between Luke and Kronos?**

** Things that I changed from the old story include: Heista is now in Tartarus, Artemis held the sky before Poseidon, Athena is chained to a mountain, Luke did everything for Thalia and Annabeth, and the name of the lowest class was changed. **

** What did you guys think of my using the main event of TTC? I was going to have Luke steal the master bolt… but I figured that he wouldn't be able to break into Olympus very easily. Did you like the third person POV that I used? Because, I think I will use first person for the rest of the story. (Percy's POV). **

** Okay, time for a question unrelated to this story. Does anyone else think that Ella and Tyson are the cutest PJO couple ever? I every time I read about the two of them, I was just like 'Awwww'. **

** So any way review and tell me your thoughts!**

**~ELM**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- **

** Hey ELM here! New chapter is done. It starts off a bit like the Lightning Thief, but don't worry it will get better. It does have an OC in it, mainly because I can't have Grover be at Yancy and I didn't want Percy to be completely friendless. However about halfway through the story I decided to change some of my plans and give him a bigger part in the story. At the end tell me what you think of him! Hope you enjoy!**

_ Demigods were killed, imprisoned, or hunted constantly by monsters. Any that knew what they were, were in hiding, trying, and most failing, to create some type of resistance against the Titans._

Chapter 1:

Look, I never wanted to be a half blood. I never wanted to spend my life being hunted down by monsters, and planning the greatest rebellion of the sixth age; but I didn't really have much say in the matter.

My Name is Percy Jackson. When this whole mess started, I was twelve your old boy attending Yancy Academy, a boarding school in upstate New York. Yancy had once been a school for troubled kids. Nowadays, after the Titans came to power, it was the place that Lacertus class sent their kids in order to get them out of the way. Don't get me wrong, I was in many ways, a troubled kid.

A few years ago, I accidently shot revolutionary war cannon at the school. I hadn't been aiming for it, but the school didn't really seem to care when they expelled me. Before that, I had pulled the wrong lever while the rest of the class was on the catwalk over the shark tanks. Apparently the lever opened up the walkway, causing the class to take a swim with the sharks.

When the Titans took control, things actually became somewhat easier for me though. I have both ADHD and dyslexia. Whenever I read in English the words would just float around the page, making it almost impossible for me to read. However, when Lord Kronos passed his knew law saying that all citizens must speak and wright in Ancient Greek, I already understood everything. When I told my mom how easy it was though, she told me to pretend I was having trouble. When the rest of the grade had a pretty good understanding of Greek, I started trying again, and found that my grades really improved when I could read.

At the moment, however I was on a bus, with the other twenty eight Lacertus kids in my class, being shipped to a museum in the city. We were currently studying the propaganda that the gods used during their rule. So of course, someone ha the idea that we should go see the lies for ourselves.

I was sitting next to a kid named Hayden Brown. He was a small kid with blonde hair and brown eyes. The two of us had banded together after the schools two bullies, Nancy Bobofit and her boyfriend, Sloan, had decided that the weird kid that supposedly had ADHA and dyslexia, but still got some of the best grades in the class and the small wimpy boy were the perfect targets.

Nancy and Sloan always bullied Hayden and I. The moment on the bus was no different. Nancy was throwing bits of her sandwich in Hayden's hair, while Sloan hissed threats into my ear about how badly he was going to beat me up if I didn't do his biology homework.

Every time I tried to punch one of the bullies however, Hayden would hold me back saying that I would get suspended if I beat either of the two up.

My history teacher, Mr. Grumton, was leading the field trip. He was an old cranky man, with grizzly hair and bad teeth. He spoke in a rough voice that was cause by all the cigars he had smoked over the years. Mr. Grumpton loved Titan rule. From what I could figure out, he was a convict in the state penitentiary before the Titans released him. Then they decided to let him work with kids. He was strict and was well known for turning students into the monsters if he found out that they didn't support the Titans.

Ms. Kerr, the perky blonde pre-algebra teacher, was also on the trip. She had taken over for Ms. Hallman around Christmas. Rumor has it that she was hauled off in the middle of the night by monsters, because Mr. Grumpton had caught her helping a demigod.

Mr. Grumpton was talking about the hidden propaganda in Greek funeral art. I was trying to pay attention, but I had ended up near the back of the group and Nancy was loudly making fun of a naked guy on one stele. I kept trying to tell her to shut up, but every time I did, Mr. Grumpton would glare at me for talking during his lecture.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunt's rough voice cut through my thoughts. "Can you tell the class what propaganda is used in this picture?" He was pointing to one of the many drawings on the stele. Thank Metis (who had been freed for her imprisonment in Zeus's head before he was sent to Tartarus), I recognized it.

"That is a picture of Lord Kronos eating the gods. That picture was used to make the Titans seem cruel, when in fact; the Lord was only trying to stop the gods because they would have brought an end to the golden age, for both the mortals and the world. It is one of the many lies the gods used to make mortals worship them instead of the titans. These lies are also what caused many mortals to rebel against the Titans when they originally took control."

Everything I had just told Mr. Grumpton was the things that the new textbooks said. I personally didn't really believe any of it. 'Lord' Kronos was a horrible leader and the Titans were using their precious propaganda to get the mortals to support and pray to them instead of the gods. However, if I said any of this aloud, I would most likely be dragged off by blood thirst monsters

After Mr. Grumpton finished his lecture, we headed outside for lunch. That was when I first noticed them, a group of kids, all wearing the green and navy blue Yancy Academy uniforms that were standing off to the side. The weird part was that I had never seen any of them before.

The leader of the group seemed to be a girl with blonde princess curls that fell down the edge of her ribcage and calculating gray eyes. She was tall, maybe a couple of inches above me and very athletic looking. However, you could see the hardened look in her eyes that told you that she had been through some tough times.

The rest of the group consisted of a buff girl that had stringy brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to have a reddish shade to them. She was talking to a small, dainty girl with long dark brown and startling blue eyes. She was extremely pretty. There were also two boys with light brown hair, blues, and sly smiles. The looked like twins, except for the fact that one was about an inch taller.

"Hey, Hayden, do you recognize any of those kids over their?" I asked. He glanced over at the group and a look of recognition crossed his face, but disappeared so quickly I might have imagined it.

"I've never seen them before in my life," he said. I gave a look, but I decided to just continue outside. He figured that he would probably tell me what he was lying about at some point.

When we got outside Hayden and I sat on the edge of the fountain to eat our lunches. Nancy had started pelting different pigeons with pieces of her lunch, and I couldn't see the weird group of kids anywhere.

I looked out at the street and watched the cars drive by. It would be so easy to catch a cab and go home. I could see my beautiful mother again. I would put up with my disgusting step-fathers and would just make sure that he didn't hurt my mom while I was away.

She would be glad to see me, but also worried that I had left school. It was part of Titan policy that all mortals under the age of eighteen (in the upper two classes) had to attend school. The punishment may not be all that bad for ditching, but my mom always seemed to worry about me getting in trouble with them.

I was brought out of my train of thought by Nancy pouring her uneaten lunch all over Hayden. Why did see always have to do things like that? I could feel my temper rising and it sounded like the water in the fountain had begun to form waves that slapped against the cement walls. I listened to what the guidance counselor always told me. Control your anger, count to ten. 1, 2, 3, 4-

The anger passed. The water settled down and Nancy stood there looking mad that she hadn't managed to provoke me. I inwardly smiled to myself I hadn't done anything stupid, I wouldn't get in trouble and everything would turn out just fine.

Boy, I was wrong.

Everyone seemed to jump as the museum doors were thrown open. I turned and saw the girl, the one with the gray eyes standing there. Then she grabbed a Yankee's cap from her bag and disappeared when it touched the soft curls on her head.

A second later every alarm in the museum went off. Then all chaos broke loose. The students were screaming, Mr. Grumpton and Ms. Kerr were trying to figure out what has gone wrong, but all I could do was look over at Hayden, who was sitting shell-shocked, staring at the door of the building.

"Hayden. Dude, who was that?" I asked.

He looked over at me for a long second before standing up and running in the opposite direction.

**A/N-**

** Well there you have it, the end of chapter 1. I realize that in general this was more of a filler chapter. Next one will be more interesting. Did you like that I decided to make Percy a friend (Grover can't be at Yancy because of the titans)? How do you think Hayden knows Annabeth? Why did he run away? How big of a part do you want Hayden to play? Ok, now it is beginning to sound like I am obsessed with my OC. Don't worry Percy is still my main character and always will be. I just know exactly what is going to have happen to Percy, while Hayden was a last minute addition that I made. His part is flexible enough to be larger or smaller, depending on what the reviewers think. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter. REVIEW!**

**~ELM**

**P.S. The next Chapter 2 should be posted before net Sunday (ie- November 13).**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone has a fantastic 2012!**

** Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I'm late on updating. I got caught up in a bunch of other stuff and just forgot to make the new chapter. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it. **

** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and subscribed to this story, it's great to know that you guys are enjoying it. **

** I guess it's about time to start the story. The only thing left is to give the disclaimer. I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 2-

Ms. Kerr led the second period pre-algebra class to Yancy Academy's large auditorium. It was a big room that rarely used. The seats were blood red and all the wood work was cherry. The velvet of the curtain was the same blood red as the seats. Today, there was a large projection screen pulled down across the stage so that it looked like we were in a movie theater.

Ms. Kerr lead our class to the middle section were the twelve years olds were. From there, we were told to sit base on our age. This was how Yancy Academy always organized its students. I went and sat between Janet Morgan (August 16) and Jordan Pick (August 21).

Once everyone was seated, the lights dimmed and the projector turned on. It showed the court yard at Mt. Othrys. The Titans were all seated in a semicircle. The only empty throne was Lord Kronos's. I could also see General Castellen standing off to the side, just barely in the picture. He was wearing the standard purple and black military uniform.

A bright light began to appear in the middle of the picture, the knowingly turned away. Lord Kronos always flashed into his public speeches. It was a way for him to show power to people of Titania. It had cause a few deaths over years, though, some people just didn't turn away quick enough.

When I looked back the screen, Kronos was standing in the middle, his gold eye glowing with power. He was in full, gold, body armor. The only thing missing was his helmet. He just stood there for a moment, glaring out at the audience.

"People of Titania," Kronos started, "Last week, there was a booming at the Greco-Rome museum in New York. This incident is believed to have been caused by five rogue demigods." At this the crowd began to mutter, "However, their attempt to knock us was futile. We were not hurt in anyway. The demigods were seen by multiple witnesses. Are top soldiers were able to identify them."

At this, General Castellen walked to the center of the stage and began, "All Titanians are asked to keep watch for each of the following figures. If any are seen, imminently report the sighting to the nearest solider. First up is Silena Beauregard." A picture of the overly pretty girl with blue eyes and brown hair appeared on the screen. "She is a daughter of the seductress, Aphrodite. Then we have Connor and Travis Stoll," A picture appeared of the two boys that looked like twins, "Sons of Hermes. There was also Clarisse La Rou, daughter of Ares," Que picture of the buff girl, "And Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." His voice crack when he said _Annabeth. _On the screen was a picture of the blonde girl.

After he said all of this, he once again walked off stage. The camera once a again focused on Kronos. He began to talk about how everyone would be required to take a mandatory blood test, in order to find all capture all of the demigods.

The auditorium was quiet as everyone took in the new information. I wasn't worried about the blood test, I wasn't a demigod. However, part of me couldn't help but think, about the statement I gave after the explosion at the museum.

All of the Yancy students were brought to a military base to give their account of what happened. I was interviewed by a younger solider name Chris Rodrigues. He started off asking me about what happened that day. I told him about everything that happened. I couldn't help but notice him flinch when I mentioned the buff girl, Clarisse.

I told the truth, until I got to the part where Hayden recognized the people. There I hesitated. Hayden was my best friend. I didn't want to have him get in trouble, so I lied. I said that he had been standing near the building when it exploded, when it happened, he had run away as fast as he could, because he was afraid.

So far, it seemed that the army hadn't realized that I lied, but know that if they did, I would be locked up, or moved to the Intactilis class and sold into slavery.

(Page Break)

A week after Kronos's speech, the soldiers arrived at Yancy Academy. The student body was brought into the gym and told to sit based on our age. Once again I was in between Janet and Jordan. The soldiers began to call the younger students back into Coach Meres office. They were doing the blood tests in there.

After about an hour of waiting, Janet had been complaining about how stupid it was that we had to miss class for a blood test. "I mean seriously, we're part of the Lacertus class. Why would one of those half-breeds be here?"

After that comment Jordan looked up. "Who cares about the chances of one being here?" he said. "I just want to make sure that there all locked up. I don't want to be anywhere near those bastard freaks."

It was another hour before I was called into the office. There were two soldiers inside, one was short with white blonde hair, and the other was taller with beach blonde hair. Both were wearing the standard uniform.

Shorty, started off by asking me question to fill out a form. The tall one began to get the things ready for my blood test. After the form was completed, shorty had me sign my name.

After that, tall dude began to rub that disinfectant stuff on my upper arm. He then to the needle and pushed it into my arm. A feeling of dread overcame me as I watched my blood flew up into the glass.

(Page Break)

The soldiers left the next day at breakfast. The loaded all of the blood samples into a sleek black car before telling Mr. Williams, the schools headmaster, that the results would be in sometime next week.

After they were gone, thing began to get back to normal. At lunch, Ms. Hinton passed out the mail. My mom usually sent me a box of homemade blue cookies every week. Sometimes I also got some other blue foods.

A few years ago my mom and my stepfather had gotten into a fight about whether or not there such thing as blue food. Since then, almost everything we ate was blue. It was one of the many ways that so showed her independent from Gabe.

Gabe Ugliano was my step father. My mom had married him right before the Titans took control. It's thanks to him that my mom and I ended up in the Lacertus class. If Kronos wasn't a sexist pig, we would have been a lot lower on the scale. Though, for the life of me, I could never understand what my mom saw in him. He was fatter than a walrus with a balding head and beady eyes. The worst part however, was the smell. You could smell Gabe from a mile away, it's worse than Staten Island. He didn't even have a redeeming personality. Gabe was a sexist, racist pig that treated my mother like a slave.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ms. Hinton handing me a box with a letter attached. I ignored the letter and opened the box to devour the cookies.

After eating half the box, I remembered the card. I opened it up to see my mom's neat penmanship.

_Percy,_

_ I will be coming to Yancy in a few days to pick you up. Have your things packed. I can't explain everything right now. Make sure you're ready to leave as soon as I get there. _

_Love Always,_

_Mom_

As I set down the note, two emotions seemed to rack my body. I was excited. For the first time since Christmas I was going to see my mom. However, I was also confused. Why was she picking me up now? What else did she have to tell me?

(Page Break)

I tried not to think about the confusing questions the note had brought on. Instead, I thought about how excited I was for her to come; my bags had been packed for almost five days now. During third period, I was called into Mr. Williams's office.

Mr. Williams was an old bloke with a balding head and brown eyes. The left side of his face seemed droop because of all the strokes he's had over the last few years. He always wore a freshly pressed, grey suit with a boring tie.

I walked in and saw my mother sitting there. I have always believed that my mother, Sally Jackson, was the most amazing person in the world. She has the worst luck, but she always manages to get through with smile on her face.

However, when she looked up at me, I could tell her smile was fake; her eyes were rot with worry. Mr. Williams nodded his head towards the empty seat next to her before continuing, "I'm sorry, miss, I have strict orders to not let any student leave the premise."

My mom took a deep breath before replying, "Of course, do you know when he would be allowed to leave?"

"The message I got said the soldiers would be arriving sometime today. After they leave, you should be able to check him out," he said. "Might I ask why you need to pick, Perseus here, up?"

My mom hesitated a second before saying, "My sister, his aunt, fell sick last week. The doctor doesn't think she has much time left."

I tried to keep my face strait, but it was hard with the confusion I was feeling. I don't have an aunt. My mom was an only child. Why would she lie?

"My condolences," Mr. Williams replied.

My mom gave him a grateful smile before saying, "Well, Percy, I suppose we should go get you packed. With all hope we will be out of here soon." She then grabbed my arm, and led me away.

Once we out of earshot she turned towards me and said, "You're all packed, right?" I nodded. "Good. Let's go grab your stuff and we can sneak out the back way. I'll explain everything later."

I wanted to argue, but the look in my mom's eye told me not to.

**A/N-**

** Chapter two is done! What did you guys think? Was it too obvious about what was going to happen? What do you think will be happen next? **

** On another note, I am thinking about making this story into a trilogy. Would you guys rather have one long story with three parts or have it spilt up into three stories?**

**~ELM**

**P.S. I will try to update within the next week, but I might get a little caught up studying for finals. However, if I haven't updated within two week, feel free to flame me about my procrastination. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-**

** Hello my fabulous readers! Here's the new chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and subscribed. It means a lot to know that you guys are enjoying my story.**

** Okay, there is one thing in this chapter that I want to make clear. The Camp Half Blood demigods are NOT at camp half blood. They were forced out by Kronos's troops. This event will be explained later in the story, but I felt I had to mention it now so People didn't get confused.**

** This chapter is a bit shorter than my usual chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. **

** Now, I am really, really excited, this chapter includes the first fight scene I have ever written. Tell me what you guys think of it. **

** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; however I do own the plot for this story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

_ Once we out of earshot she turned towards me and said, "You're all packed, right?" I nodded. "Good. Let's go grab your stuff and we can sneak out the back way. I'll explain everything later."_

_ I wanted to argue, but the look in my mom's eye told me not to._

Chapter 3-

My mom was dragging me down the hall towards the back entrance. My body had locked up in confusion. Possibility after possibility flew through my mind as she pulled me down the hall. Why were we leaving? Mr. Williams had said we could leave as soon as the soldiers arrived. Why would we be leaving, unless…unless…I was the demigods that they were coming to catch. But…that was impossible… right?

We were almost out of Yancy when it happened. We ran past a window, and I glanced out, only see a slick black car driving down the road, it had already pulled passed the front doors. That meant that that it was either headed to the service entrance, or the back doors. Yancy Academy only has to non-emergency exits, the front doors and the back entrance by the gym. The only time the back entrance was used, was when the P.E. classes were going to work outside, or if a visitor was coming that didn't want to be scene. There were no windows facing out towards the back parking lot.

Based on the look of the car, I felt the second was more likely. I started to inform my mom about it, but she quickly shushed me. We kept running towards the door.

She throw open the backdoor, only to come face to face with the occupant of the car. His blonde hair had been cut short, but I still recognized him. There was no mistaking that scar. General Luke Castellan was standing outside Yancy Academy.

For a second, it seemed like time had stopped as we all stood there staring at each other. Then, everyone jumped into action. Castellan pulled a black and silver sword out and prepared to attack. At the same time, two monsters, dracaenae, I believe, seem to appear out of nowhere. They both throw weighted nets at me, before running in holding spears.

I was trapped. I the nets had gotten tangled around me and the two dracaenae were pointing the spear toward me in a 'move and you'll be skewered' fashion. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Castellan looking down at my mother as she clutched her bleeding side. I could see her lips moving but couldn't understand what she was saying. Castellan didn't seem to care as he wiped the blood off his sword.

A strange energy seemed to flow through me as I watched this. I did the one of the stupidest things I had ever done, I lunged towards the nearest snake monster. She was so surprised, that she didn't have time to stab me with the spear, and instead I grabbed at the spear. After a brief game of tug-o-war, I held up her own spear, and stabbed her through the heart.

I then cut through the nets, and ran out of the hole. The other dracaenae was standing there in shock. I charged towards her. She was ready for me, and easily avoided my first attack. I was about to make a second attack when something collided with the side of my head.

I fell to the group and looked up to see the Kronos's general looking down at me. As I was fading into blackness, I hear the dracaenae hiss, "He smellsss like a half-blood."

(Page Brake)

_I was in a cave. Green torches hung on the walls, giving the cavern a gloomy feel. The floor was covered with large animal skins and there was a great fire burning in the center of the cave. Standing next to the fire was three figures. _

_ One, I easily recognized. A few years ago, the Titans had put out a 'most wanted' list. It was made of different demigods and other immoral creatures that opposed the Titans. Right at the top of the list, was Chiron, the trainer of heroes. It was easy to recognize him, because of the fact he was half horse. The Party Ponies, the other centaurs, had been hunted to near extinction. There was no mistaking the first centaur._

_ Standing next to him was the blonde haired demigod from the explosion. Her greys eyes flashed as she glanced around the room, as though she was looking for an intruder. The last figure's face was hidden in the shadows created by the fire. _

_ "Now what can we do?" asked the girl-Annabeth. "Kronos is capturing all the remaining demigods as we speak."_

_ "Annabeth," said the centaur with a soothing voice, "This would have happened either way. Our spies have been saying for months now that Kronos was attempting to create blood test. He has become paranoid."_

_ "Paranoid because the prophecy was never fulfilled," said the last figure. I could tell he was male because of the deeper sound of his voice, it also sounded extremely familiar. "I 'm sure he's a son of Poseidon. If Kronos finds out, he'll either be dead or force into serving the Titan Lord."_

_ "He wouldn't if Kronos doesn't realize who his father is, and also, if you had stayed like you were supposed to them we wouldn't even be in this situation. You would have been able to bring him back here yourself. Anything that could happen to Perseus Jackson is your fault. ," said Annabeth. It was then that I realized who the third person was. It was Hayden. He was working for the rogue demigods and according to him; I was a son of Poseidon, ex-god of the sea. _

_ Before I could hear Hayden's response, the scene changed. _

_ I was now standing in Mt. Orthy's throne room. It was a room so big and so grand that calling a throne room seemed like an insult. However, it was a dark beauty. The room itself had an unnatural chill. The lightning didn't do anything to help. It simply created large shadows, and a gloomy atmosphere. Even the thrones put off a feeling unease. The were made of some obsidian black stone, that made dark depressing pictures flash throw my mind if I looked at them to long. The only people inside were Luke Castellan and Kronos. _

_ "My lord, even if we do find the demigod encampment, we wouldn't have anywhere to hold them. As it is, the prisons are already full," said Castellan._

_ "I don't want to get rid of any of the new ones till I'm sure they are not the one of the prophecy," replied Kronos. _

_ "The prophecy? Why would even matter, we've already seized complete control."_

_ "The prophecy states that the choice the one makes will preserve or raze Olympus. That means they would have a chance. We have to find the prophesized demigod before they do."_

_ "Sir, I can have test to the prisoners to see if they how signs of being big three. It should be pretty easy to identify them. Most of the prisoners didn't even know they were demigods till the blood test. We could easily sell them to one of our supporters," said Luke._

_ "Do it. But make sure that we have records of who each demigod was sold to. Don't fail me Castellan." The room then began to fill with light as Kronos flashed away. _

**A/N-**

** So how did you guys like it? Was the fight scene okay? Did the dream make since? Was the ending (Percy getting caught by Luke) expected, or was it a good plot twist? Was there any spell or grammar mistakes that you guys can pick up on (tell me so that can fix them!)? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this latest chapter. **

**~ELM**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- **

** Hey guys, ELM here. I feel like procrastinating doing my homework, so, lucky you, a new chapter already. Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I really glad you guys like the story.**

** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I never had, and I most likely never will. Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

_ I fell to the group and looked up to see the Kronos's general looking down at me. As I was fading into blackness, I hear the dracaenae hiss, "He smellsss like a half-blood."_

Chapter 4-

When I woke up, my head was on fire. It was like I had been hit with a baseball bat. _Well, _I thought sarcastically, _baseball bat, metal sword; same difference. _I lifted my hands to rub my throbbing forehead, only to find that they were handcuffed.

It was only then, that I started to look at my surroundings. I was in a small square room. Three sides were made of cement bricks that had been painted a bright white. The other side was made of celestial bronze bars. The only lighting was a single florescent light bulb that was swing back and forth a good fifteen feet above my head. I was lying in a small lumpy cot in one corner. The only other thing in the room was a steel toilet in one corner. I was in a cell.

I stood up and walked over to the bars. I looked both directions, and saw a long hallway linned with barred off rooms. I gulped.

"Hey you, newbie," I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of the voice. In the cell across from mine, was a girl around my age with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. "Your finally up I see. What's your name?"

"P- Percy Jackson," I stuttered. "W-who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she replied.

"How long have I been here?"

"They drop you yesterday afternoon."

"Are you a demigod, Rachel? Cause I pretty sure I am. That must be why they took me."

"No, I not. I'm just a clear sighted mortal."

"Why would it matter if your clear sighted, the mist went away years ago?"

"Kronos got rid of most of it, but even wouldn't have been able to get rid of all of it. The mist is more powerful than," she paused, before saying sarcastically, "Our king."

"But, why would you be locked up in here?"

"Our lord," she said sarcastically, "Doesn't want people to know that he failed, so instead he locked the clear sighted people up."

"But my mother was clear sighted."

She smirked before saying, "Once again we see Kronos's failure. There was no way he could have collected everyone."

"Oh." After that, we both fell silent.

After what felt like hours, two guards came walking down the aisle handing out food. When they reached my cell, one of them wrote something down before sliding my tray under the door. The meal consisted of a small bowl of broth, a stale roll, and a water bottle.

I looked at the food for a few seconds, before my stomach began to rumble with impatience. I grabbed the bowl of soup and dipped the bread in it. It wasn't till later, that I'd realize that the food had tasted a little strange.

Once I had finished the food, I glanced over at the water bottle. A small voice in the back of my head told me to save it in case I got thirsty later. I told that voice to shut up. I then picked up the water bottle, and opened it up.

I gulped down the water, and my entire boy seemed to become refreshed. All of my senses seemed to be on hyper-mode.

(Page Break)

A while later, the two guards came back. This time however, they went straight to my cell. The open the door, and began to drag me away. After passing rows and rows of cells, we reached a steel door with two guards standing by it. The guards opened the door and let us through.

I was soon led into a dark room. The guards chained my ankles and wrist to a chair before leaving again. After about five more minutes, a bright light flashed on, temporarily blinding me.

"Name?" asked a masculine voice from the other side of the light.

"P- Percy Jackson," I said, while blinking to do the light.

"Full name?" The voice asked, sounding annoyed.

"Perseus Jackson."

"Now, Mr. Jackson, let talk about your father. What do you know about him?"

I hesitated. They wanted to know my godly parent, but why should I help them? My mother had always said that he was lost at sea, I guess that would fit Hayden's Poseidon theory, but I can't tell them that.

"He's dead," I said. "He was killed in a car crash before I was born."

"What else do you know about him?"

_He was kind and gentle and I look almost exactly like him. He met my mom one summer when they were on the beach, and the only thing I remember about him is a warm smile. Oh and he didn't really die in a car crash, he's actually the immoral god of the sea, _I thought sarcastically. "My mom met him at the mall and they were together for a few months before he was killed."

"Do you know what he looked like?" the guard asked.

"No, no I don't."

"Now we're going to do some testing," he said. "Can you feel this?"

Suddenly, the chair I was in had a stream of electricity flowing through it. I was fried. "Y- yes," I stuttered.

"What type of stone is this?" the guard asked. He then handed me a stone about the size of my hand. The light went off before I had time to look at it.

"Ummm…" He took the tone back.

"Now, your mother, is she died?"

I paused. Was she? There was no way to know for sure. Last time I saw her she was bleeding, but the she could have been healed by the army. "I… I don't know."

"Ok now we have one last test," said the guard. I gulped. If the first test was to see if I was a son of Zeus, then the second and third most have been to see if I was related to the death god. The other brother, the other member of the big three was Poseidon. _Please don't let anything happen. Let everything go as the guard expects it to, _I thought.

A bucket of water dumped on me. For a second, I could feel that I wasn't wet, the water was repelled from me, but then it shot back towards me. It all happened so fast that the guard wouldn't have been able to tell that I hadn't originally gotten wet. It was as though someone had heard my silent plea.

(Page Break)

After my interrogation, I was brought outside to a large fenced off area. Apparently, it was time for the prisoners one hour of recreation. Outside of the fence was a lake, a beach, more buildings, and a hill with a large pine tree standing at the top. The weirdest thing was, just a few feet outside of the fence were large burns in the shape of an omega (Ω). It looked as though someone had simply burned a bunch of buildings down.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked a feminine voice from behind me. There stood a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She wasn't wearing any make up, but it was obvious that she didn't need any. Beside her was a guy that looked like a Latino elf.

"Uh…Percy Jackson," I replied.

"Cool, I'm Piper this is Leo. Neither of us knew we were demigods till the soldiers turned up at our school and dragged us away. We still don't know who are godly parents are. How about you?" the girl asked.

"I didn't know either," I said. "I have a pretty good guess as to who my parent is, but…" I trailed of at the bored looks they were giving me.

I spent the rest of the time I got outside with Piper and Leo.

It seemed like most of the other kids did know who their parent was, or at least, they had a good guess. I one corner of the area, was a group of kids that looked like they had just walked out of a magazine. They were talking about nails or something. There was another group of really buff and scary looking kids. One had a bunch of smart looking blonde kids with grey eyes.

After about an hour, we were herded back into our cells, it turns out, Piper wasn't that far away from me, and Leo was next to her. I laid back down on my cot and started to prepare myself for the most boring week of my life.

**A/N-**

** That's chapter 4! Did you guys like it? I'm sorry about the Hades test being so lame, I had no idea what to do for it. What do you think will happen to Percy? Did you like that I included Rachel? How about Piper and Leo? Did everything make since? **

** I can probably get the next chapter out in about a week, that good for everyone? **

**~ELM**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N-**

** Hey people! ELM here with a new chapter, and yes, ELM is talking in third person right now. It is fun you should try it. **

** ELM will probably be able to update more frequently for the next few weeks because she is now finished with her finals. Now, ELM just has to wait out her nerves about the chem final she took last week. (Urggg… I can't do this anymore. Back to first person). This is chapter the longest one I have ever written, and I, personally feel like it is one of the best. **

** I only got two reviews last chapter, but thank you to those who did. I did, however, have tons of people favorite and subscribe to this story, making my most popular one (Well, technically my Mortal Instruments one has the most hits, but apparently PJO people favorite, subscribe, and review more often than MI readers do!). So anyways, thank you to everyone that did F, S, R, or even read my story.**

** I don't own PJO and I most likely never will. Now on to chapter 5!**

_ After about an hour, we were herded back into our cells, it turns out, Piper wasn't that far away from me, and Leo was next to her. I laid back down on my cot and started to prepare myself for the most boring week of my life._

Chapter 5-

"Demigods, today we offer you a choice. Those who manage to prove their trust may join the Kronos's army. You fill fight to protect our nation from its enemies," said the officer. "Those who choose not to fight will be given an opportunity to help out in another way."

I had been at the prison for about a week and I had already fallen into the same routine. I'd wake up, talk with Rachel, eat, try to talk with Piper though the wall, go outside, talk to Piper and Leo, go back inside, eat, take a nap, talk with Rachel, eat, and go to sleep. It was, without a doubt, the most boring experience of my life.

I had originally thought that day would follow the same schedule, but it didn't. Instead of going outside, we had been herded into a large room. In the front of the room, was a small platform with a podium sitting on top of it, like what you would find in small church. There was a door entering on to the platform. The only other exit was through were the prisoners had entered.

The officer had waited for everyone to get situated, before going on about how it was our duty to help the army. The odd thing was, I found that a part of me was agreeing with him. _Kronos and the Titans really have done a lot for me, _I thought, _I should join the army. A son of Poseidon would obviously be useful. _

I was draw out of my thoughts by Piper saying, "This is ridiculous. They lock us here, and then think that few pretty words will convince us to join them." All the thoughts I had had about joining Kronos vanished from my mind. A few of the other demigods also seemed to agree. The weird thing was, that just a few moments ago, they, like me, had completely agreed with the office.

"Piper's right," declared Leo, "There's no way I'd fighting for them."

"But, they won't just let us go, will they?" I asked hesitantly.

Nobody answered.

The officer was just finishing his speech, "Anyone who would like to serve our nation, can up here and join me in this journey to protect our wonderful nation of Titania." It sounded like a bad student council speech, you know, the type no one actually listens to because everyone knows that they're going to win.

About a third of the demigods imminently went up. Half of those that remained followed after a moment's hesitation. I stayed were I was. So did Piper, Leo, and the other couple dozen demigods that had heard Piper's speech. We were the only ones who stayed.

The officer frowned when he saw that we were still there, but still led the new recruits out though the off the stage. The guards, then, came back and dragged us to our cells. When I was locked away, Rachel raised questioning eyebrow. I quickly explained it to her.

When I was finished, her eyes had gone wide and she was quickly shaking her head back and forth. I asked what was wrong, but she didn't answer.

I had a feeling that Rachel Elizabeth Dare knew much more than she was letting on.

(Page Break)

The guards came back that evening and removed everyone from their cells. From there, we were marched out of the compound and toward the main gate. Waiting there were five large, black vans. The guard holding me, immediately dragged me over to the second van on the right. It was fairly obvious that I had been assigned a seat in that particular car.

Once inside the van, my already handcuffed hands were tied to a wooden bar that ran along the ceiling above the benches. This same thing happened to each of the other prisoners. Two soldiers climbed into the back of the truck and sat their holding their celestial bronze machine guns.

The guard flung open the van's back door before pushing me in. There another soldier grabbed me. He glanced at the newly acquired tattoo on my arm before throwing me down on a bench and tying my hands to a bar above my head.

I guess I should explain he tattoo.

I few days earlier, a guard and the facilities doctor had come through holding a large suit case. They stopped at every cell and went in. Sometimes it was quiet, but other times, you could hear the cells occupant whimpering.

I didn't figure out what was happening till they reached my cell. The guard opened the door and the doctor sent the suit case down on the cot. He then opened it up and took out several instruments. One was a tattoo gun.

The doctor grabbed my arm and forced into a clamp so that it would remain still, he then began to place the tattoo. It consisted of six characters, three letters three numbers. UnK149. Later that day, I saw Piper and Leo's they were UnK127 and UnK163. Some of the other kids had the first three letters of their parents name written out, like Apo27 or Dem18.

The car jumped to life and we began to move. It was about six minutes before my ADHD got the better of me and I began to fidget. I tried to stop, but it was just so boring. I started talking deep breaths and tried to relax. I must have worked, because soon, I was drifting to sleep.

_I was standing in a magnificent throne room. While the one at Mt. Orthys was dark and harsh, this one was glistening with power. However the occupants of the thrones were all in rather disheveled states. _

_ In the center of the twelve thrones were a man and a woman who looked as though they enjoyed being in charge. The woman was wearing a long, Greek style dress that's colors resembled that of peacock. It looked like it would have cost a mint, but it ruined by the tear up its side. The man next to her had forsaken his pinstriped jacket and rolled his shirt up to his elbows. His tie had been loosened, and his hair looked like he had run his hands through it many times. The man next to him looked like our average beach goer, that got caught in a tropical storm. He looked familiar, but I couldn't guess where I would have seen him. _

_ A woman with startling grey eyes was talking. She looked too looked familiar, but I couldn't seem to place her either. "We still have a chance. The oracle's prophecy hasn't been fulfilled," she said. "I assume one of you does have a child who could fit the prophecy?"_

_ At this a man I hadn't noticed before spoke up. He was tall with greasy black hair and was wearing ripped robes, "I have two kids hidden away in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."_

_ The stressed out guy glared at him, but was stopped by the beach goer saying, "I to have a child." _

_ "Very good," said the women. "We now have three options for the prophesized child. Hermes, go tell Chiron about the three of them." A man in a jogging suit that was cover in mud stood up, but before he could leave, sometime rammed against the door to the throne room. _

_ The occupants of the room froze and stared at the door. Another ram. At this the grey eyed woman was drawn back into reality. "Hermes," she cried, "Go! Now!" _

_ The man-Hermes- began to glow, but it was too late. The door was rammed into again, but this time, it fell with a bang. _

(Page Break)

I tried not to think about the dream as we were loaded out of the truck. The cars had pulled over in an ally way. The building to right looked like it was some type of fancy hotel and the other looked like a mall. There was only one door in the ally, and it lead into the hotel.

The other two cars had begun to unload their passengers as well. I saw Leo being pulled out of one of them, but I soon lost track of him as I was pulled through the door into the hotel. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Piper the other vans. 

We were brought into a large room that had five steel poles, evenly spaced around the room. The guard holding me dragged me over to one and chained me to it. More and more people were brought into the room. There were four other people on the same pole as me.

I had met most of the people I was with. There was an Athena kid named Malcolm, an unknown named Lacy, a son of Apollo named Will, and a son of Iris named Butch. Leo had been attached to a pull a little way over.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Lacy.

Malcolm signed and looked over at me, as though to say 'should I deal with this, or do you have it?' I gestured for him to go ahead. He put an arm around her as best he could, and began to tell the little girl that everything would work out, and we would be out of here in no time.

"My sister is part of the rebellion," he said. "She will come and get us out of here. You can count on that."

"Your sister?" I asked.

"Half, she was one of the people that blew up the museum a few weeks ago. I've never met her, but I've had dream…" he trailed off at the end, but I couldn't help but be reminded of my own dreams, the ones that seemed to vivid to be fake.

(Page break)

After about thirty minutes, the guards came back into the room and untied a group from their pull, and were taken through a door and brought further into the hotel. Beside me, Lacey had begun to shake and whimper.

A couple minutes after they had been taken, a roar of laughter was heard through the walls. Lacey gave a small shriek and Will attempted to comfort her.

I glanced over to where Leo was chained. Where a once happy, hyper, and cheeky kid had sat, was now an empty shell. He was pale and staring at the door, flinching and every sound that emanated from it, as though he was imagining the types of horrible torture that must have been going on behind the door.

This continued on for about ten more minutes, before the guards came back. They didn't have anyone with them. The guards began to walk to the pull closet to the door, my pole. My hands were shaking as we were unchained and lead through the door way. The last thing in that room, I saw were Leo's frightened eyes staring at me.

**A/N- **

** Well that's a wrap. Jk. I was about to end it here, but I decided to be nice and give you wonderful readers a little extra. SO KEEP READING!**

I was brought into a big room with stage at the front. The main floor was filled with a few lines of chairs occupied by people who could only be from the Lacertus class. Standing on the stage, was a man in a black suit with a bright green tie. He was holding one of those wireless microphones in his hand.

The guard arranged Malcolm, Will, Butch, Lacey, and I in a line. Malcolm was first, I was second.

It was only after suit guy started talking that I realized what was going on. He walked over to Malcolm and to talk. "Let's see what we have here," he said. "He's nice and young, maybe thirteen at the most, but already has a nice start of muscle…"

I felt like I was going to throw up. I had heard about these types of events. I was at— in—a Intactilis slave auction. My step-father had sometimes gone them to buy new slaves, although my mom and I disapproved, we couldn't do anything about it. Instead she just tried to make their lives as easy and comfortable as possible. I had to stop myself from scanning the crowds for Gabe. If he was here, my life from now on would not be fun.

The auctioneer had finished explaining Malcolm attributes to the crowd. "Let's start at about, say…" I stopped listening. I had no desire to find out what this guy felt he was worth.

At some point, he was sold, and led off the stage by two guards. The auctioneer then moved on to me. "Now here, is a good one," he said. "You can just tell that this kid will be growing some muscle soon. It won't take very long, just put him in something that involves lifting and in a few months he'll be ready for some more heavy duty work." The crowd laughed, but I didn't understand the joke. "Let's start the bidding at say, $750?"

A few people raised signs and called out a new number this continued for a few minutes, until the auctioneer called out, "1,250. Going once, going twice, and sold to number 53. Remember to stop at the front desk on your way out to pick up and register him." With that, a guard lead my off the stage.

**A/N-**

** How was it? Did you suspect the slave thing from the speech at the beginning or not? Was Leo to OCC? What do you think happened to Piper? Did everyone get that Percy was dreaming of the past? Did the whole chapter seem realistic, or boring? **

** There are a few other things that I do want your guy's opinion on. First off, do you that I should get a beta reader for this story. I currently don't have one and am a bit hesitant to get one because it will slow down updates, what do you readers think?**

** Secondly, I have was going through all the files on my computer, and found a bunch of un-finished stories that I had published and never started. A part of me wants to pick them back up, however I'm worried that it will interfere with the updating of this story. Should I start a new thing or wait till this is done?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ELM**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N-**

** Hey everybody. Sorry that I haven't updated in like four months. I've been really busy and had writers block. Also, I was a little discouraged by the fact that not very many people have been reading my new story ****Tempting Fate. ****Make sure to check it out. **

** Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or subscribed. To all of you guys who guessed that Percy was going to be sold to Paul Blofis, sorry you're wrong. However he will be in the story. **

** I had a lot of trouble writing certain parts of this chapter. In order to get it finished I borrow some description from the books. So, anything with a * after it is owned by Rick Riordan.**

** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; however I do own the plot to this story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A few people raised signs and called out a new number this continued for a few minutes, until the auctioneer called out, "1,250. Going once, going twice, and sold to number 53. Remember to stop at the front desk on your way out to pick up and register him." With that, a guard lead my off the stage._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6-

.

.

.

I was chained to a new pole. There were other people chained to it, but my eyes couldn't seem to focus on them. My body felt constricted, like the entire weight of the world was crashing down on me.

The room was silent. I was afraid to make a noise. Every once in a while the door would open and a newly sold demigod would be dragged into the room and chained to a new pole. They too remained silent.

After an eternity of waiting in the unbraking fear, the guards lead the man that… bought me into the room. He didn't look like some evil monster, or a rich Lacertus citizen. To be frank, he looked like a redneck father time. He had a long white beard, and wore a cowboy hat. *

The guards began to unchain the other slaves and me. We were the lead back out and towards another van. This one was white, with the words "Triple G Ranch" painted on the side. After a long drive the van pulled to a stop. The old redneck the opened to the doors to the van and let us out before driving away.

We were standing on a dirt road, looking out at what appeared to be a large ranch. There were even cows in the pasture nest to us. However, these cows happened to be a bright cherry red. A girl standing a few feet over mumbled something that sounded like, "Apollo's holy cows."

I deliberated the idea of just making a run for it while no guards or monsters were around, but before I could a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun walked towards us.* She smiled sadly at us before introducing herself. "Hello, my Helen Chase. Eurytion said that he left you guys here. Follow me."

She then turned around and started walking back down the road. We all glanced at each other before following. As we walked, Helen started telling us about the ranch. "It's the main supplier of monsters for the army. In the last few years we have actually been working to breed new monster as well as replicas of some that haven't returned from Tartarus yet."

We soon arrived at a short building made of wood. It was old and worn. Helen led us inside before saying, "This is the urr… slave's quarters." It consisted of three rooms, a large main room that had pillows and blankets lined up against one wall and an old carpet on the floor. There was also a small kitchen and a bathroom. "It's not much, but it's all we got," said Helen. "In the evenings grab a pillow and a couple blankets. We just sleep on floor."

A boy standing on the other side of the group shifted uncomfortably before asking, "So, what exactly are we going to be doing here?"

"Well, that depends on whether or not Mr. Geryon likes you. Mr. Geryon is the owner of the ranch. You'll probably be meeting him soon, and I would advise you not to stare. Orthus and Eurytion are also important figures here. Orthus is a two-headed dog owned by Geryon, and Eurytion is the man that brought you to the ranch. He is a demigod, such as yourselves."

The girl that had recognized Apollo's cows then spook up, "Wait are you saying that you're not a demigod?"

At that Helen laughed, "Gods no. I'm just a plain old mortal."

"Then why are you here?"

"My step-daughter was actually a demigod. However, she ran away shortly before the Titans took control. When they did take the throne, my husband and I resisted. Somewhere along the way I was caught and ended up here. I still don't know what happened to my family."

Everyone went quiet after Helen finished talking. It was weird that she opened up so quickly. It was like she thought it would help us adjust if we at least new some other people's stories. After a bit, Helen led the group of half-bloods out of the slave home and towards a large white farmhouse that was sitting at the top of the hill. She walked right up and knocked on the door.

It was opened by Eurytion. He looked at us for a moment before opening it up further and gesturing for us to walk in.

I couldn't focus on the room, because my eyes imminently focused on the monstrous human sitting at the table. He had a normal head. His face was weathered and brown from years in the sun. He had slick black hair and a pencil-thin mustache. He had two very beefy legs, wearing a very large pair of Levis. The only unusual thing was his three chests. Each of his chests wore a different colored shirt: green, yellow and red.*

The man-monster-thing looked up from the paper he was read and surveyed the crowd. Most of the demigods looked pointed at ceiling or the floor, but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. It was then that he caught me staring. His eyes narrowed. "Welcome to my ranch." He said, then looking directly at me he asked, "What do you think of it?"

"It's a nice chest – I mean ranch. It's a very nice ranch with lots of cows and stuff." I was mentally face-palming.

Geryon smiled sinisterly at me before saying, "Great, you be in group 7," he then turned to Helen, "Distribute the rest in the groups that they will work best in." With that, he stormed out of the room.

.

.

.

Helen had the older slaves had out some pamphlets. The one I got was labeled "Group 7: Monster Training." Inside the pamphlet was a bunch of information about what the members of group 7 did around the ranch. "_Before we can send the new breed monsters to the Titan army, they have to be trained. That's where you come in. As a member of group 7 you will help train monsters to find and attack demigods. To do this you will—."_

I stopped reading and looked up when I heard the door slam. In walked a huge African-American dude with a permanent scowl, muscles like a pro ballplayer, and hands like catcher's mitts*. He glanced around the room before saying, "So which of these unlucky kids are in the MT."

Helen led the man over to where I was sitting. "Percy," she said, "This is Beckendorf. He is in charge of group 7."

That was the start of my new life at the ranch. The next day, Beckendorf woke me up bright and early saying that it was time to get started. He led me down to a gorge filled with large boulders. "This is where most of the monster 'searching for halfbloods' training takes place. In the area there are several well hidden cages. You'll be locked in one of these cages when the monsters are released. When the monster finds you, you'll push the green button. The red light at the top of the cage will then turn on and some people will come and get you out of the cage. It's pretty simple."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head and followed him till we got to a small metal cage stuffed in a crevasse between two rocks. "Well here we are," said Beckendorf as he opened the cage door, "The button his right back here. Good luck."

After about twenty minutes the red light on the top of the cage turned on and through a speaker came a recorded voice that said, "One minute till monsters are released…. Thirty seconds… ten seconds… monsters have been released." Then, the light turned off, and everything became quiet.

I could feel my adrenaline racing as I waited in silence and my back was soon touching the rock wall behind me. My breath became shallow and my hands were clammy. I was beginning to feel like I was actually hiding from a monster.

It had almost been twenty minutes when it happened. There was loud bang from the other side of the rock. It sounded like something had rammed against the stone. My heart skipped a beat as I waited in the dark cage. Bang! It happened again. Then I heard the monster outside begin to stiff. They were long, deep sucks of air, as though the monster was trying to get as much of my scent as it possibly could. I held my breath and stood as still as I possibly could. The monster suck in one more time before everything went quiet.

Then, a figure appeared at the opening of the crevasse. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns. But of course, I knew that it wasn't really a football player lumbering towards me. There was no blanket. The bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns…*

I reached over and frantically pressed the button Beckendorf and showed me, but nothing happened.

.

.

.

**A/N-**

** And that's a wrap. What did you guys think, was it worth the long wait? What do you think will happen to Percy? If you guys can find any spelling or grammatical errors, please tell me where they are so I can fix them. Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate a review! **

**~ELM**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-**

** Hey guys I'm updating again. Now I'm going to warn you, this chapter may seem a bit rushed, but I really want to get to the main portion of the story. Sorry if some of the stuff is confusing, it made scene in my head, but on paper it doesn't sound as good. **

** Thanks to everyone that favorite, reviewed, or subscribed to this story you guy are the reason I have the drive to keep written. Off topic question: Do you guys want me to start responding to reviews? If haven't been so far, but I always like getting a response to one of my reviews, so I think I might start responding to them. **

** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter. **

.

.

.

_Then, a figure appeared at the opening of the crevasse. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns. But of course, I knew that it wasn't really a football player lumbering towards me. There was no blanket. The bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns…*_

_I reached over and frantically pressed the button Beckendorf and showed me, but nothing happened._

.

.

.

Chapter 7-

.

.

.

The monster beat it's foot into the ground like a bull before it charged at the cage. With a loud clang the monster rammed into the medal bars. I was backed up as far the tight space allowed, but it didn't seem to be far enough. When the bull-man had stampeded towards me, both of its horns had slipped through the bars of the cage. On either side of me were large bull horns with sharp, obsidian black tips.

My hand was repeatedly slamming down on the button next to me, but nothing happened.

The half-bull began wildly thrashing its head from side to side attempting to break loss. The bars were strong, but they were bending at the strength of the monster. I knew it wouldn't be long before the beast broke loose from the bars. Whether the whole cage broke or it slipped free, I'd be screwed if I just continued to stand here like a sitting duck.

So, I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I grabbed on to one of the horns swinging violently in front of me. My added weight seemed to give the monster the power it needed to destroy the enclosure. I clung on to the horn for dear life as the monster straightened up. By some stroke of luck, I was able to swing my legs around its head so that I was sitting on the bull-man's shoulders.

The monster began charging and flinging its head in random direction in an attempt to throw me off, but I grasped the horn with all my might. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold on forever, so I yanked the horn with everything I had. For a moment nothing happened, then there was a snap and the horn broke off in my hand.

The bull-man roared in pain, but I ignored it as I reached down and rammed the horn under the ribcage of the monster. Next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground as the monster turned into a shower of golden dust. I hit the ground and everything went black.

.

.

.

I woke up on an old, moth eaten couch. It took me a few blinks to realize that I was in a medium sized basement. It had cement flooring and the walls were unfinished. There were a few boxes sitting ina corner, and a door that most likely lead upstairs. The couch was pushed up against one of the walls.

I tried to reposition myself, but it only lead to my beck erupting in protest. I couldn't tell whether it was aching from sleeping on the musty couch, or if it had to do with the monster.

The monster. I'd always heard stories about terrify beasts that dragged traitor off during the night, but I hadn't seen anything more horrifying then a dracaenae up close. The bull-man was different. It wasn't a monster the Titan's would just casually let run around. I remembered Helen taking about he breed of new monsters, but making new Minotaurs?

I shook my head in an attempt to get those thoughts out of my head.

I signed, before ignoring my pain as I walked over to the door. It was lock from the outside. _Great, _I thought, _I locked in an unfinished basement with nothing but a stained couch. _

.

.

.

I was lying on the bed counting the number of cob webs in the room when the door opened. Beckendorf ran in. "Percy! Thank gods!" he said, "I can't believe that monster disabled the button."

"What are you talking about?"

"Geryon disabled all the buttons in the gorge. Apparently that Minotaur was one of the farms newer prototypes. The monster breeding group had managed to enhance its strength. Geryon disabled the buttons so that they could also assess the amount of damage it could do to the arena and whatever demigod it found."

"Oh."

"The thing I don't get, is why it found you first."

"What do you mean?"

"I put you in the newbie cage. It's the furthest one from monster's entrance and the best hidden. Monsters rarely get past the first few demigods."

_Great, _I thought, _I guess that means monster must really like me… or at least they like to eat me. _"So, what happens now? And why am I locked down here?" I asked.

At this, Beckendorf started nervously playing with his fingers. "Well," he said, "Apparently that new prototype you killed was extremely expensive, and that was the only one they had. To make matters even worse, Geryon told the army that it would be finished by the end of the week."

"That's not going to happen," I said timidly.

"No, it most certainly won't. And that leads into the farm's next issue, what to do with you. Geryon will most likely put the blame on you for the prototype not being ready. You'll be accused of insubordination, and the Titans don't take well to rebellion, especially from demigods. You'll be lucky to get locked in some secret base for the rest of your life."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Perce, in this case, I think your best chance is to try and escape."

I contemplated this; escape, getting away from this ranch. The thought alone seemed like a dream, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel guilty even considering it. There were so many people that have been here longer than. I haven't even gone through anything that bad. "What about everyone else?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused expression.

"You… and Helen… and everyone else, you guys will still be stuck here."

At that, a sad smile appeared on Beckendorf's face, "Perce, we've been here a lot longer than you, and we've been to a lot of other place. In truth, this is one of the better slave home's to be in. You on the other hand, you're meant for something better than this life. I have a feeling you're to get out of here and change this world in way people have only dreamed about. It won't do you any good to be stuck here."

After thinking about it, I realized that Beckendorf was right. I'd heard of places much, much worse than the ranch. "How do you suggest I leave then?"

A wide grin spread across Beckendorf's face, "Now we're talking. It would probably be easiest to to sneak out through the cattle guard off the pasture Apollo's cows are kept in. There's a road headed off that direction, so in must lead somewhere. Follow it long enough and your bond to end to get somewhere."

I nodded in confirmation before asking when I'd leave.

"I'll make sure Helen is sent to bring you breakfast tomorrow, she'll help you out then."

"I guess I'll just be waiting for her then."

Beckendorf smile nervously before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Hey Percy, I don't know what you plan on doing when you get out of here, but if you're path ever leads to the resistance, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"There a friend of mine is there, I just saw her on the news with that museum getting blown up, can you give her a letter for me. Her name's Silena Beauregard. She's a daughter of Aphrodite," he said, while a faint blush spread across his checks.

I nodded before talking the letter. He sent me a thankful smile before standing up and walking back up the stairs.

.

.

.

**A/N-**

** Well guys, what did you think? Was it too rushed? What's your guess as to what happens next? Please review and tell me want you thought!**

** If I continue how I am planning, there will be four books in this series (this may change depending on how long it takes me to finish this story). I'm also still working on **_**Tempting Fate**_**, but last night I got an idea for a "Mark of Athena" type story and I started writing out a pot for it. So, should I…**

**Finish this story before continuing to work on **_**Tempting Fate **_** or the "Mark of Athena" idea**

**Work on both this story and **_**Tempting Fate**_

**Work on this story and the "Mark of Athena" idea**

**Work on all three**

**Keep in mind that the more stories I work on, the slower I will update because I won't be able to keep up with all of them. Thanks guys, please review with our suggestion. **

**~ELM**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N-**

** I'm updating again! Thanks to everyone that favorite or subscribed to this story. As requested, here are some responses to your reviews.**

**anonymousreader666****- Thanks for the review. I'll most likely end up working mainly on this story and updating **_**Tempting Fate **_**every once in a while. As for what you think will happen… there are few thing in there that are relatively close, but nothing spot on. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**lcrs50****- Thanks for the review, I glad to know that you liked it (You did like it, right? I wasn't entirely sure if that was being said in a "that was good tone" or a "that was weird tone.") **

**Bookdancer****- Thanks for the review. I probably will end up finishing this story first. **

**ccvvg****- Thanks for the review. I most likely will end up finishing this story first (and maybe updating **_**Tempting Fate **_**at random points. The Mark of Athena story won't be started till this is done, if I decide to do it that is.)**

**So, here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

.

.

.

"_There's a friend of mine is there, I just saw her on the news with that museum getting blown up, can you give her a letter for me. Her name's Silena Beauregard. She's a daughter of Aphrodite," he said, while a faint blush spread across his checks._

_I nodded before talking the letter. He sent me a thankful smile before standing up and walking back up the stairs._

.

.

.

Chapter 8-

.

.

.

I was lost. Somehow I had gone from a ranch in Texas, to a long, old, stone hallway with vines growing through the rocks, like something you'd see in an Indiana Jones movie, and every once in a while, noises would reverberate through the walls of the maze like structure.

It seemed like only twenty minutes since I left the farm, but based on my surroundings, I must have traveled a lot further. As I walked, I couldn't help but think about what Helen had told me earlier.

_(Flashback)_

.

_I was staring up at the ceiling when she walked in. A small smile appeared on her face as she spotted me on the couch. "You ready to get out of here?"_

_ I shrugged before standing up and walking towards her. "Is it time to go?" I asked. _

_ "Not quite yet. Geryon is still up in the farmhouse, but Beckendorf was going to cause some commotion so that he'd have to leave. You'll know when it's time to go," she replied_

_ I nodded and looked at the floor; I still felt bad for leaving them here. Helen seemed to notice my discomfort, because she walked over and place her hand on my shoulder. "Beckendorf told me that you felt guilty for leaving us here." I glanced up at her, only to see her eyes filled with sympathy and understanding. _

_ "Let me tell you a story while we wait," she said. "Now, I believe I told about my family." I nodded. "Well, a few months after Annabeth, my step-daughter, ran away the Titans took control of the country. Fredrick and I never attended any of the anti-titan rallies that started, but we did donate money. We tried to be careful. We also used fake names and always sent the money in cash so that it could be tracked back to us, but alas, the titans found out."_

_ "I had tucked my sons; Bobby and Matthew, into bed before going to join my husband in the living room. He was grading paper for his class, but I could tell that he was distracted. After a while, I finally asked him what was wrong. When he looked up at me his eyes were rimmed red and large bags were visible under his eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds before simply saying 'Annabeth.'"_

"_I remember every little detail of the events leading up to my capture, I could even describe to you what the pajamas I was wearing looked like, but the capture itself, completely gone," she said. "The next thing I remember is waking up in what would be my prison for the next three years." _

"_So you weren't immediately sold to the ranch?" I asked a bit confused. _

"_No, I was taken to large arena up in the north. The owner, Antaeus, is one of the few monstrous beings that the Titans have little control over. He's the son of Poseidon and Gaia, immortal as long as his feet touch the ground. Now, each week, Antaeus holds a fight to the death in honor of his father. It's a form of human sacrifice, and the warriors forced to fight are some of the slaves that Abtaeus buys. It's a practice looked down upon by the Titans, but they know as well as anyone that Poseidon is too proud to accept the offering. And even if he could return to his former strength through the he still wouldn't be able to escape. It was part of the reason he was placed under the sky in the first place."_

"_So all the slaves in the arena fight?" I asked._

_Helen stared off into the distance for a second before answering. "We were split up into different sections. Some were trained to fight in arena, while others we trained to 'entertain' the guests after the tournament was over. I personally was put in a group that served food and drinks to the visitors during the show. It is a dangerous position, because you were so close to Antaeus and the other guests," she said. _

"_During my first week, I accidently tripped on the long shall I was forced to wear. The drinks I was holding spilled on Procrustes, Antaeus' half-brother," She paused for a second and took a deep breath before continuing. "I was dragged out of the room and taken to dungeon underneath the arena. There I was hit, punched, kicked, and tortured. The next morning I woke up with two black eyes, a bruise spread across my body, scabs across my back from being whipped, and a long jagged scar across my abdomen." _

_At this, she raised her shirt to the bottom of her rib cage. There, disfiguring the smooth skin of her stomach was a crude, white scar. "My life continued like that for three years. Finally, I was deemed too old to be seen by the visitors and was sold."_

_A thousand questions rushed through my head, but I couldn't bring myself to ask any of them. Instead I just sat there in silence thinking about what she had just told me. A part of me understood why she had no desire to leave to the ranch. It was quiet and peaceful, without uncertainty or change. Helen may have deserved better than this, but she was content. Still, as I sat in that room, I swore to myself that one day, I would come back and free everyone here. I'd set everything up. They'd have a place to go where they could without ever having to be ordered around by the Titans again. They would be free. _

_The silence was interrupted by loud bang from outside. "There's our queue," said Helen as she stood up and offered her hand to me. I grabbed on and she pulled me up. We then walked up the stairs and into the main room of the farmhouse. The escape was quick. The ranch was almost out of sight when I glanced back to see Helen's lone silhouette walking back towards her current home. _

_._

.

.

I yawned. With each step I had begun to feel drowsier. I'd barely slept the night before, but the drossiness was coming on so quickly, it hard to believe that I was really this tired. I could barely move my feet anymore. My eyes lids were half closed, causing my vision to be blurry. If I had been more awake, I would have notice that the walls of the maze had changed again. Now, I was inside a tunnel.

A few steps later, I curled up against the tile wall and allowed myself to slowing drift into the sleep that was calling me.

_._

.

.

_I was looking down on the remains of a battle ground. The floors were scorched and the structure of the building looked weakened. Piles of monster dust littered the floor, soaking into the blood flowing from the bodies lying on the ground. There were a few people moving around; carrying those that survived to a medic station that was set up in the corner, and taking those that had not out of the room. _

_ Standing off to the side were two people. They were quietly talking, while watching the cleanup process. Both were in full armor, but they were recognizably female and based off size, probably around my age. _

_ Then, one of them pulled off her helmet. The girl's curly blonde hair fell out and spread across her shoulders. I instantly recognized the grey eyes that burned with a passion as they surveyed the scene before her. The girl was Annabeth Chase, Helen's step-daughter that had inhabited my dreams since I saw her that fateful day at the museum._

_ The spell seemed to break when a blonde haired boy approached her. He said something I couldn't hear before gesturing toward the infirmary in the corner. Annabeth nodded before following him over. _

_ He led Annabeth over to the only patient who seemed to be awake. Her face was dirty and a there was a long cut across he forehead that hadn't been bandaged yet. My heart jumped as I realized who I was looking at. Her choppy hair had been evened and for once her eyes were accented by makeup, but it was still the same Piper McLean that I had met in prison. _

_._

_._

_._

I woke up to someone shacking my shoulders. Standing over me, was a boy that looked around my age. He was really tall, almost two meters high, with large, broad shoulders, and messy light brown hair. His teeth were a yellowish color, as though he hadn't brushed his teeth in years. However, the thing my eyes focus on was the large, brown eye in the center of his face.

He smiled when he saw that I was awake and said, "You okay?" At that, it all became too much. I fainted… again.

.

.

.

**A/N- **

** There is chapter 8! I hope you guys liked it. What did you guys think of Helen's story? Are you glad that I brought Tyson in? What do you think will happen next? Also, do you guys think that Percy is too OOC? **

** Also, I've decided to give the first person to correctly guess both where Percy was when he fell asleep and where Piper was enslaved a preview of the next chapter. In order to get the preview, you must be logged in so that I can send it to you. If you don't have an account but still want to guess, I'll tell you whether or not your correct next chapter. **

** Please review, favorite, and subscribe. They motivate me into updating. I would love to get ten up to 60 reviews this chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**Till next time,**

**~ELM**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-**

** Hey everybody! Sorry about the long wait, I had some of trouble writing this chapter because it's basically a space filler. I also apologize that it's so short. Don't worry; the next one will be a lot longer. Now, here's response to your guys' reviews:**

_**Clarkapher**__**- **_**Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

_**anonymousreader666 **_**– Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. I'm sorry that your preview was so short. I'll give you another one for the next chapter; this was too much of a filler chapter to really give a good preview. **

_**Bookdancer**_**- Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. I like the idea of Medusa's salon, but that's not where Piper is. **

_**WIngdawn1998**_**- I glad you're enjoying the story. I'm sorry to say, Piper is not at camp half blood, but thanks for guessing anyway.**

_**Bacon424**_**- Thanks for reading and taking the time to review, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. **

** On to the other stuff, now as you guys probably know, FF is now allowing for people to post cover art for their stories. I've decided to hold a contest for the cover of this story. I was thinking the cover should be Percy at the bottom of Half-blood hill looking up at Thalia's tree and holding riptide, but you guys are welcome to submit other things as well. These can be hand drawn, made using other pictures and Photoshop, or any other way that I can't think of at the moment. Now I can't quite decide what the prize will be for the winner (I feel like see the next chapter early is too little, but my next idea, showing the outline for the rest of the story might ruin to much of the story), so any input is defiantly appreciated. **

** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I most likely never will. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

.

.

.

_I woke up to someone shacking my shoulders. Standing over me, was a boy that looked around my age. He was really tall, almost two meters high, with large, broad shoulders, and messy light brown hair. His teeth were a yellowish color, as though he hadn't brushed his teeth in years. However, the thing my eyes focus on was the large, brown eye in the center of his face._

_He smiled when he saw that I was awake and said, "You okay?" At that, it all became too much. I fainted… again._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 9-

.

.

.

I awoke to the same big brown eye looking me in the face. A wide grin spread across the cyclops' face when he realized that I was awake.

"You okay!" The cyclops exclaimed, "I'm Tyson," he happily announced, "Who are you?"

I stared up at him. It seemed strange how the cyclops was acting. I'd never actually seen on before, but I'd always heard that cyclops were horrible creatures that wouldn't hesitate to eat you alive. However, this cyclops didn't act like he wanted to eat me, so I decided to respond, "Percy Jackson."

Tyson nodded before getting into a huge explanation about everything that had been happening recently. I learned that Tyson had hidden me in a rarely used store room that was located in one of Hephaestus' old forges. Apparently, Tyson worked there. "Daddy was imprisoned a few months after I was born. Scary monsters then brought me here to build weapons for the people that attacked Daddy."

"Wait," I said, "Who is your father?"

"Poseidon," replied the cyclops with a smile, but he frowned before continuing, "The other cyclopes don't like me because I don't like helping the people that hurt Daddy. They say I'm a bad cyclops."

I just stared at him. There was no doubt in my mind that Tyson was a good cyclops, however I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. I knew that they big three stopped having children a few decades before the Titans took control. I had started to like the idea that my mom as the only person my dad had fallen for in years. Now, I learn that I have a half-brother that's a monster.

Tyson didn't seem to notice my discomfort because he just kept on talking. .

.

.

.

We were walking past a tunnel when Tyson stiffened. I glanced up and asked what was wrong, but he didn't answer imminently. When he did, it wasn't what I was expecting to here. In a different voice, one that sounded like the type you hear in documentaries, he said " _As a young sea demon matures,_ _changes happen in the monster's body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour human beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happen to all young monsters."_

I soon realized that Tyson was mimicking the voices on a film. This continued of a bit, until Tyson started speaking in a new voice, this one, sounded like a teacher. "_Now class, why do we make weapons for the Titans?" _asked the teacher.

Tyson's voice changed again, this time it was that of one of the students, "_Because they released us after the gods imprisoned us in Tartarus for practicing magic."_

I didn't know what type of monsters were down that hall, but I really didn't want to find out, so I grabbed Tyson's arm and tried to pull him away from the door. However, his body didn't want to come with. I yanked on him, but it resulted in me have to let go and accidentally hitting a pile of armor that was next to the wall.

Tyson jumped at the noise and grabbed my arm. He started running down the hallways of the forge till we reached a dead end. He looked at me frantically before saying "Hide!"

I decided to take his advice and I hid behind a row off large welding machines. I was there for a few moments before I heard voices, "Tyson? What are you doing here? Everyone's on break right now."

I could hear Tyson gulp before stuttering back, "I was behind, wanted to catch up."

The monsters voice sounded surprised when he replied, "Good for you. Maybe you are actually a cyclops. Just don't make too much noise. I was worried that the rebel demigods had broken in again."

The talking stopped, but I still waited a few moments before I came out. When I did, Tyson was polishing a shield that was lying on the table. "Hey," I said trying to sound casual, "I think it would be best if I leave. If you could show me the way out, that would be great."

Tyson looked at me for a few seconds before he smiled. "Yay," he said, "Me leaving with Percy." I smiled warily at him. I could seem to find the heart to tell him that he wouldn't be coming.

Tyson quickly maneuvered his way through the forge till we arrived at what must have been the entrance. Outside was a brick hallway that led off into the distance. I tried to stop Tyson, but he just kept on walking.

.

.

.

It felt like we had been walking for about two hours when we arrived at a dead end. I groaned in frustration and kicked the wall. It kind of hurt, defiantly not my best idea. Tyson just stood there looking at the dead end.

I was about to turn around when I noticed what Tyson was looking at. Inscribed in the upper left corner of the wall was a green, Greek delta (Δ). It was weird; the delta wasn't painted, drawn, or even scratched onto the wall. It was simply there.

I walked up to the symbol and ran my hands across it, trying to feel for an indentation were the delta was located. There wasn't one.

Now, I don't really know how to describe what happened next. It was like something out of a movie. The bricks on the wall moved around so that there was a large opening. I hesitated a moment before sticking my hand through the opening. Nothing happened. It seemed safe, so I went ahead and walked out.

The opening led to the end of an alleyway. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I ran towards the street. I was sure that I was in New York. I was sure that I was finally home.

However, when I reached the sidewalk, I could tell instantly that I wasn't in the big apple. The buildings were too low and the streets too empty.

I groaned before taking a left and continuing down the street.

.

.

.

**A/N-**

** What did you guys think? Was it an okay chapter? Please review. Also, if you guys are interested in entering my cover art contest let me know by review or PM.**

**~ELM**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N-**

**Hello everybody, I'm back with another update. Sorry it's so late. I've had the chapter for a while, but never got around to posting it. The location of the cave used in this chapter (as far as I know) doesn't actually exist. So just keep that in mind. **

**If anyone wants to make the cover art for this story, PM me or review. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, PM me if you are interested. **

** Also, I have decided to start a forum dedicated to giving reviews to stories that actually give reasons as to why a story is good or bad. PM me if you're interested in helping. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or subscribed. It means a lot to me. Now, time for the responses to your reviews:**

**Bookdancer****: Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you review almost every chapter.**

**Latinagirl-reader2010****: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**anonymousreader666****: Thanks for reviewing, and you'll find out the answer to your question in this chapter. **

**WingDawn1998****: Thanks for the review. I do love Tyson, and here's the update. Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; however I do own the plot for this story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

.

.

.

_The opening led to the end of an alleyway. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I ran towards the street. I was sure that I was in New York. I was sure that I was finally home._

_However, when I reached the sidewalk, I could tell instantly that I wasn't in the big apple. The buildings were too low and the streets too empty._

_I groaned before taking a left and continuing down the street._

.

.

.

Chapter 10-

.

.

.

It took a little while, but I finally figured out that we were in Glenwood Springs, Colorado. Now, I still have no idea how I walked from Texas to Colorado in two days. There was defiantly something strange going on in that pathway.

Tyson and I had been walking around the city for about twenty minutes when we came to a park. Seeming I decided to go ahead and cut through, at least that why I wouldn't get so many looks from the citizens walking by. It wasn't even surprising when a few people turned tail and ran after seeing Tyson.

The path we were on, led through some trees before reaching a small opening that lead towards the river. The water was muddy and flowing at a pretty fast rate, but to me, it looked amazing. I could barely stop myself from jumping head first into the water long enough to tell Tyson that we should take a break.

I ran to the shore and dived into the rushing water. My body seemed to absorb energy from the water. All the aches and pains my muscles had developed in the journey here, were gone. It was then, that I realized that I had probably been under water for five minutes, and even I knew that wasn't normal. Soon after that, I realized that my close were dry. I let myself smile before thinking about how I was right, I was a son of Poseidon.

It was so relaxing that I didn't notice the monsters standing at the edge out the path till Tyson let out a stutters cry, "P-p-percy."

I looked up to see three eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes, hula women, and Valentine hearts.

I jumped out of the water, still perfectly dry, and charged towards the giants. Now I know what you're thinking, 'He must have some type of plan because no one would be that stupid,' and looking back it was pretty stupid to just run in there, especially when the giants started throwing fireballs.

I tried to roll out of the way, like how they always do in action movies, but it didn't really work out. I had rolled away from on fireball, only to end up in line with another. It was about three feet away when a large hand grabbed the fireball out of the air and through it back towards the giants.

I felt so helpless. I just stood there trying not to be hit while Tyson attacked the monsters. _I'm a son of Poseidon for gods' sake, _I thought. _I should be able to do more than just stand here. _That's when it hit me. I was a son of Poseidon standing in front of a river filled with water.

I closed my eyes and fisted my hands in concentration, I was silently yelling at the water to move, to save Tyson. Nothing happened. A wave of despair hit me. Tyson and I were going to die, simply because I was too much of a wimp to move a bit of water. A fire inside me seemed to burn at the thought. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I charge towards one of the monster and jumped into the air. As I did so, I felt a tug in my gut, and suddenly there was water shooting past me. Gallons of water were hammering into the giant I had charged. It then exploded into a shower of golden dust. I turned around, ready to take on the nest giant, only to see that the other two were already dead. Tyson was standing there, watching me, with two boys who looked like twins standing next to him.

It took me a moment to realize that I had seen the boys before. It seemed like forever ago since I had gone on that field trip and seen them with the group that blow up the museum. Everyone just stood there for moment, before one of the brothers stepped forward, "Well, that was a pretty handy trick. Connor and I could have handled that Laistrygonian, but you seemed pretty intent on getting rid of it yourself. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face at that. I must have looked pretty ridiculous charging that giant.

The other boy then stepped towards me, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Connor Stoll, and this is my brother Travis Stoll, and we are sons of Hermes." They said the last part together before looking at me expectantly.

"Oh," I said as I realized that they wanted an introduction, "Percy Jackson."

Conner grinned before saying, "Well 'Percy Jackson' it seems like you need to come with us. Chiron will defiantly be interested in meeting you," he paused for a moment before glancing at Tyson and saying, "The Cyclops should probably come to."

.

.

.

I was now sitting in the back seat of a jeep wrangler that the Stoll brothers had stolen. Travis said that we were lucky to have found such a good car to get to base camp. I didn't get what he meant till we got to the back road that headed off towards the base camp. The only road that headed there was dirt with lots of ditches and large rocks in the road. I couldn't imagine trying to get there in a minivan.

After about an hour of bouncing around in the jeep, Travis parked the car at the base of a trail head. The sign at the base of the trail read 'Wither Cave Overlook- 0.5 miles.' The Stolls got out of the jeep and started walking towards the trail head; I followed.

We were about half way up the trail when Travis stepped off the trail and pushed aside the leaves of a bush on the side off the trial; behind the bush was what looked like a game trial. The Stolls headed down the trail, and once again, I followed.

We soon arrived at what must have been the Wither Cave. It had a smallish opening, but once we got inside, in opened up into a large room. The floors had large mats placed on them and there were chairs scattered around the room. In the center, was a large fire pit that casted like across the entire cave.

There were about eight people standing around the room that all glance up when we walked. An extremely pretty girl with bright blue eyes and thick black hair was the first to speak, "Connor, Travis, who are the newbies?"

"Well, Silena, this here is Percy Jackson," said Travis as he put an arm around my shoulder. I quickly pushed him off. He got the message and walked over to where Tyson was, "And this is the Cyclops that was with when we found him."

The girl, Silena, pursed her lips before replying, "You better take them to Chiron. I think he's in the back with Annabeth."

Travis and Connor nodded and walked towards the back of the cave, I followed, but couldn't help but look back at the girl. I couldn't help but wonder if Silena was the Silena Beauregard that Beckendorf asked me to give that letter to. I quickly looked away, figuring that I'd find out soon enough.

.

.

.

The Stolls lead Percy to a small pathway off of the main cave. It led to a small room that had a table and some chairs around it. At the head of the table was a middle-aged white centaur from the waist down with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. There was no doubt in my mind that I was looking at the infamous centaur, Chiron, who was famous for teaching demigods.

The centaur looked over at us and smiled, "Travis, Connor, back from you're scouting trip already?" He then smiled at Tyson and I before saying, "I'm Chiron, trainer of Hero's. Welcome to Wither cave, base camp of the Rebellion."

"This is Percy Jackson and his err… Cyclops friend. We found them at the lake being attacked by some Laistrygonians," said Connor before I had time to respond. Chiron's eyes seemed to widen at the sound of name and one of the kids at the able looked up. It was the blonde girl, Annabeth, who seemed to be haunting my dreams the last few months.

"Well," said Chiron, "DO to these turn events, let's continue this meeting later."

Everyone walked out, till only Chiron, Tyson, Annabeth, and I were left. Tyson, who had been staring at Chiron since we got in the room, finally got up the nerve to talk, "Pony?" he said.

"My dear Cyclops," said Chiron, "I am a centaur."

Annabeth seemed to think that it was the right time to interrupt because she turned to me and held out her hand, "So you're the mysterious Percy Jackson I keep hearing about. Annabeth Chase."

.

.

.

**A/N-**

** Chapter complete. What did you guys think? I enjoyed writing this chapter; it was really fun because I feel like I'm getting close to the good stuff I have planned (no boring filler chapters). Now, that leads me into the next order of business. For the last few months, I've been planning to make this story be the first book in a series. However, after some thought, I realized that there was no way I would be able to get through four hole books on here. So instead I am combining the four parts I had planned. This means that this story will be really, really long. Like 52 chapters long. Due to this, I will be attempting to update four days a week for the rest of the summer. It would help me achieve this goal if you guys would get on me about not updating. **

** In case you didn't read the A/N at the beginning, I am looking for a beta. PM me if you're interested. Also, I really need some help with the cover art. I also mentioned the fact that I'm going to start a forum. PM me if you're interested in helping with any of those things. Thanks guys!**

**~ELM**

**P.S. Does anyone else really not like the new review format? I don't like it. However, even if you agree with me, ignore that dislike and still leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N-**

** Sorry that I'm a little late with this update, but a friend of mine called asking if I wanted to hang out and I decided to go. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, both on the last chapter and on the note that I posted. Also, thanks to everyone that favorited and subscribed. Now here are the responses to your reviews.**

**Empty Thoughts****- Thanks for reviewing, I glad you're enjoying the story. I guess I see your point with the review thing, the formats grown on me a bit, but a still miss the old version. I'm sorry that you find the dots annoying, but for some reason I like the look of them in the story, so they will most likely be staying. Thanks again for reviewing. **

**Bookdancer****- Thanks for the review, and thanks for offering to do the cover art. I made something really simple, but if you still want to send in a different pic you're defiantly welcome to. It would probably be much better than what I made. **

**anonymousreader666****- Thanks for taking the time to review the story. A beta reader is basically someone that reads of the chapters before had in order to catch mistakes and give input on the plot. About the thing with the Stoll brothers, I'm not sure why, but every time I typed their surname, I wrote Stroll. I thought I had fixed all of them when I was editing, but I guess I missed a few. Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Fyrefly0.0****- Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears****- I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reviewing. Also, I sorry I didn't get this chapter out last night.**

**molesmt****- Don't worry, I won't be abandoning this story. I really want to finish it. Thanks for taking the time to review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

**ArcheressxX****- Thanks for reviewing, I glad you like the story. **

**Nolestr1****- I glad you like the story, thanks for taking the time to review.**

**SailorSea****- Thanks for the review, it's really nice to know that you enjoy this story. Piper will be showing up again pretty soon, but you'll have to wait a bit longer to learn Sally and Leo's fates. Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Wow, that was a lot of reviews! Now last chapter I had announced my rash desion to change this story from being a shortish series into a super long book. I have now rethought this decision, so there will be three other books. Also, did you guys notice the new cover art? What do you think?**

**Special thanks to ****ExtremeFanBoy**** for betaing this chapter!**

**I'm really excited about this chapter. I fell like it's the turning point in this book, so I really hope everyone enjoys it. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So, without further ado, here is chapter 11. Enjoy. **

.

.

.

_Annabeth seemed to think that it was the right time to interrupt because she turned to me and held out her hand, "So you're the mysterious Percy Jackson I keep hearing about. Annabeth Chase."_

.

.

.

Chapter 11-

.

.

.

It was strange how comfortable I felt inside the caves. Even though I hardly knew anyone there, I still felt like I was accepted. After I talked with Chiron and Annabeth, the centaur asked a satyr named Grover to show me around.

Grover was a tall satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and the start of a wispy goatee. Of course Grover also had furry, brown goat legs and some small horns. Over all he seemed pretty cool, a little nervous at times, but I could tell that we'd be friends.

Grover was showing the way to the kitchen area when I noticed the black haired girl, Silena Beauregard. My hand instinctively reached towards my pocket, where the note from Beckendorf was. I glanced at Grover, who was hurrying ahead of me in order to get to the food quicker.

Making sure the Goat boy wouldn't notice I stepped into the passage way leading towards the girl.

"Silena," I said as I walked towards her.

She turned around and looked at me before saying, "Yes?" and gesturing for me to speak.

"Does your last name happen to be Beauregard?" I asked awkwardly.

She raised an eyebrow in a why-does-it-matter-to-you fashion before she responded. "Yes, I am Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

I nodded to myself before taking Beckendorf's letter out of my pocket. "When I was umm… enslaved at this ranch down in Texas, one of my friends gave me a letter. He asked me to give it to Silena Beauregard and said that I could find her at the rebellions base camp. I can only assume that you're the girl he was talking about." I said all of that very quickly before holding the letter out to her.

A look of confusion, mixed with both pain and joy crossed Silena's face before she put on a blank expression and took the letter. Her eyes widened as she took in the information on the page. She just looked at the letter for a moment before rushing forward and pulling me into a hug. She then let go, turned around, and ran down the hall.

I considered going after her, but decided that she probably wanted some alone time. I turned around and started walking back down the tunnel, but then I heard a familiar voice call my name.

Standing behind me, was Hayden. His eyes had bags underneath then, nut otherwise, he looked the same as he did the last time I saw him.

"Hey, Percy," he said when he caught up to me.

"Hi Hayden."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before saying, "So I guess you're probably wondering why a simple mortal like me, is here."

I just raised an eyebrow before nodding in response.

"Well," he said, "I…umm… I guess the best place to start is how I was affected by the Titans rule. Not all the families that resisted the Titans became Intactilis. Some, including my family attempted to escape. The Titans had been closing in on the group of people I was traveling with. We would have died if Chiron and the demigods hadn't found us when they did."

"After they rescued us, Chiron offered to let us travel with them. Soon after that we found this place and began to settle in. It wasn't till a few years later that we needed to start recruiting demigods. Now, with all the monsters looking for traitors, we couldn't send the satyrs to school like they did before the war. So, instead a few of the mortals that had tagged along for the journey, including me, began searching. After a few schools, I met you."

I looked at him for a moment before asking the one question the jumped out at me, "Why did you run away when Annabeth blow up the museum?"

Hayden put his hand in his hand before he replied, "To be honest, I was scared. The attack on the museum wasn't supposed to happen that day, but the Titans had been getting closer and closer to find their location, so Annabeth had the Stoll brothers steal some Yancy uniforms. When I saw them there, I was afraid that I had been discovered, that I had failed."

He glanced up at me before continuing, "I know I messed up that day. I mean you must hate me. If I was still at the school, I would have brought you down here the moment the blood test was announced and you wouldn't have had to go through any of that."

"How do you know what happened to me after you left Yancy?" I asked.

"I talked to Chiron before I came to find you. He told me everything you told him," he replied.

I was thinking of how to best respond to this when Grover came running down the hall. Each time his hoof hit the ground it had a soft clop sound. When he finally reached us, he was breathing heavily and said in a wispy voice, "I have been looking everywhere for you. Chiron has recalled the council meeting. It's time to talk about the rebellions next step."

.

.

.

"Strategically," Annabeth said, "We need to retake Camp Half-Blood. The rebellion has barely been able to survive leaving in this cave, but there is no way that we'll be able to fight a war from here. I mean, we don't even have a space big enough to fit all of the members inside the cave, also, if we were to be attacked, we'd be trapped inside here. "

"I don't know," said a buff girl named Clarisse, "They've made the camp a base of their own. We don't even know what it looks like anymore. Without detailed maps of their facilities, attacking that area would be crazy."

"Clarisse, you're forgetting about the fact that we have member that was within the camp border not even a month ago," replied Annabeth. As she said this, she had started looking directly at me. It was as though she expected me to create a map of the camp.

Annabeth then spread out a large map, "This," she said, "Is a map that I drew of Camp Half-Blood as I remember it. Percy here will now add what he remembers of the Titans base to this map." She handed me a pen and scouted the paper towards me.

I looked at the map for a moment before realizing that I did recognize some of the features. I was able to drawing the approximate area of the prison, and a few other buildings that I had seen while outside. I was also able to show where they had built the fence. After I finished everyone started examining the paper.

After a while a girl sighed and said, "Unless I'm missing something, there's no way that we could easily attack. There's no great way for us all to enter, and if we were able to get in, the army would arrive with much better weapons."

Annabeth studied the map for a few moments longer before replying, "Your right, without some way to reach the center of the camp, we won't be able to take it."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before an idea hit me, "Why don't we use the tunnels?" I said. Some gave me weird looks, so I decided to continue, "Over the last few days I have traveled thousands of miles though underground tunnels, that as far as I can tell, lead everywhere."

Annabeth studied me for a moment before glancing at Chiron. He seemed to understand what her look meant because he soon spoke up, "Percy, I believe what you're talking about may be the Labyrinth, but even if we were able to enter it, we'd have no way to navigate it."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, "I was able to get through it just fine."

"Percy," said Annabeth, "When you were in the Labyrinth, you weren't trying to reach a certain location. If you are attempting to get somewhere in particular, than the labyrinth will change and attempt to confuse you. It's like the mist is blocking you path."

I thought about what she was saying. The mist couldn't be blocking my path because it no longer existed. However, as soon as I thought that, Rachel's words rang though my ear, Kronos got rid of most of it, but even he wouldn't have been able to get rid of all of it. That was when it started to make sense. The labyrinth must have been one of those places where the mist was so strong that I would be impossible to completely get rid of it.

A smile spread across my face as I looked at all the people seated at the table, "When I was imprisoned I met a clear sighted mortal that was captured by Kronos. She told me that there were certain places where the mist was still in tacked. What if the Labyrinth is one of them? We could just find her and she could lead us through."

A smile spread across Annabeth's face, but others didn't look so sure. The girl from earlier, Clarisse, was the first to speak up, "I'm all for trying this, but how do we even find this girl? And if we do, how do we know that she'll help us."

"She'll help us, I know she will," I replied.

Annabeth the decided that it was time to speak up, "As to your other question, we can find her by looking at the records stored at the Titan's camps. They'll have list keeping track of where each prisoner is. We can use that to find this Rachel."

.

.

.

The next day, the Stolls and I were all packed to head to Colorado Spring, where the Titans had taken over the Air force Academy and made it a training area of their soldiers. I had a backpack with a change of clothes, a hundred bucks in cash, and a bag of real gold drachmas.

I could feel my stomach twisting as I walked toward the main cavern where I was going to meet my two companions. It was hard to imagine, I was about to break into a Titan camp, and if everything went well, I'd be breaking into another very very soon.

When in the main cavern, Chiron was standing there with Conner and Travis. He smiled at me as I approached and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now Percy, before you head off, you will need a way to defend yourself."

He then held out a bronze, ball point pen. "Your father asked me to hold on to this; however I feel that he'd want you to have it. I know you haven't been trained to fight, but with all hope you won't even have to use it. Training can wait till you get back."

I looked at him for second before taking the pen. It looked like something that cost thirty cents; I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that was all my father had left me. The only thing even slightly unique about the object was the word engraved on it, Anaklusmos, "Sir, you make it sound as if you were giving a sword, but this is just a pen."

The old centaur chuckled to himself before reply, "Percy, I am giving you a sword. Just uncap the pen."

I sent him a quizzical look before removing the cap. Instead of realizing the head of the pen like I expected, it grew into a large bronze sword. A smile spread across my face as I put the cap back on. Chiron jus patted my shoulder and told me that the pen would always return to my pocket.

With that, I turned towards the Stoll brothers and started walking out of the cave; ready to fight.

.

.

.

**A/N- **

** Well that's a wrap. What did you guys think? I'd really appreciate your reviews. Thanks for reading.**

**~ELM**


End file.
